The Department of Laboratory Animal Resources (DLAR) is responsible for laboratory animal care and use for 50 peer review funded PIs of Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI). This resource provides specialized animal husbandry, veterinary medical care, animal health surveillance, diagnostic laboratory facilities, many research technical services and resources including genetically-defined mice, a surgical program and technician and faculty training in support of the > 150 IACUC-approved animal use protocols. Additional resource services include polyclonal antibody production in several species, inbred and immune-deficient rodent production. Additional resource services include polyclonal antibody production in several species, inbred and immune-deficient rodent production. Daily animal inventories, currently about 15,000 include a variety of rodent species, rabbits, dogs and farm animals. The Department has 40 members, 100 of whom have achieved certification through the animal Technician Certification Board (ATCB) of the American Association for Laboratory Animal Science (AALAS). The new, four-story 41,000 nsf vivarium is within the new MRC that bridges Carlton Street and is between the Cancer Cell Center with its animal resource and the Research Studies Center. The combination of the two animal holding units provides >52,000 nsf. All mice housed in the new resource are viral antibody free. The basis for the mouse husbandry program is individually ventilated microisolators. Racks are designed too house 108 cages, each ventilated with sterile air and equipped port access with a continuous supply of purified water. A portion of the resource has been designed for ABSL, 2/3 capability for use with rodents. Labs for work with gene knockout and transgenic technologies in mice are immediately adjacent to animal holding rooms. The contiguous Cancer Center Animal Resource is the site of the new 4.7 Tesla CCSG animal research MRI resource and a whole animal cesium irradiation unit. The operating budget is comprised of revenues from institutional sources (74%), chargebacks (13%) and the Cancer Center Support Grant (13%). Continued support through the CCSG will permit DLAR to prove standard of care. and use that meet or exceed applicable state and federal standards, accomplish pursuit of DLAR to prove standard of care and use that meet or exceed applicable state and federal standards, accomplish pursuit of external accreditation (AALACi) and furnish investigators with a comprehensive program for safe, appropriate and cost effective research animal use.